


It's Time to Wake Up

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [17]
Category: Take That
Genre: 80s Music, Aesthetic Attraction, Alcohol, Attending Pride, Awkwardness (F/M), Bi-lesbian solidarity, Bisexuality (R), Bonding, Break Up (F/M), Cheating (F/F), Clumsiness (F/M), Common Interests, Engaged couple (F/M), F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Homosexuality (G), M/M, Manchester Pride, Pet names (F/M), Platonic Bonding, Reunion, Romantic Fluff, Security guard James, Semi-Canon Take That AU, Time Jump, Time To Wake Up - Cacti, Torremolinos-Spain, Visiting a bar, Wholesome, dressing up, married with children - Freeform, openly bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie is enjoying a holiday in Torremolinos, Spain with his fiancée Christine.Little does he know that she is hiding something from him, and she that he is hiding something from her too...
Relationships: Christine Aldana (OC)/Robbie Williams, Christine Aldana (OC)/Zoe Neville (OC), Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196





	It's Time to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 17 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 30/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Win Some Lose Some, Time to Wake Up by Cacti.

**July 1999  
**

21:30.

Robbie and Christine had spent most of the day at their hotel by the pool. Now it was getting late, and they looked forward to visit the nearby disco in Torremolinos. Robbie was wearing a white suit with a black shirt underneath and a black tie. His shoes were pointy and the colour of a polished black. Christine was wearing a blue and leopard dress with white gloves and long boots. Her skin was tanned and she had highligted brown, frizzy hair in a curly mop. Her chestnut coloured eyes sparkled with anticipation of the night out.

They caught a bus from a bus stop. To their luck, the bus driver was able to understand Christine's broken Spanish. They decided to sit in the very back of the bus. "I'm so excited!" Christine cheered as she reapplied her lipstick with a little circular mirror. 

"Me too, babe." Robbie smiled sweetly. "I've heard they have the best drinks in town." Christine puckered her lips slightly and looked at Robbie. "How does my hair look?"

Robbie embraced Christina lovingly. "It's perfect, don't worry." 

"Aww, thank you. You're the best." Christine smiled and rested herself against Robbie's chest. 

Robbie kissed Christine's hair, careful not to get too much hair product on his lips. He rubbed Christine's shoulder and played with her bra strap.

"You're a bit sun burnt, Chri." He grinned, amused.

"Stop it, nobody's going to notice anyway!" Christine laughed. Robbe pressed the STOP-button as they reached their stop.

"If you say so." Robbie teased and pressed a kiss to Christine's lips.

Robbie was just as excited as he fiancée was for the night out at the disco. He held her hand with pride as they entered the party. Robbie scanned the room, but didn't get much time to do it as Christine pulled him towards the bar. "Come on babe, let's get drinks!"

Robbie clumsily made it to the bar by Christine's energic pull. Christine already sat down at the bar as Robbie sat down, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. A bartender immediately noticed the newcomers and greeted them.

"Welcome! Can I take your orders, please?" The bartender said. Robbie looked at him, squinting a bit because the neon light made it tough to see his facial traits. It was a guy who was wearing outwashed jeans and a black shirt with the club badge. He was quite well-rounded. Straight brown hair and eyes which appeared almost transparent in the strong blue and pink light. Were they green? Robbie couldn't decide.

The feature about the bartenter which striked Robbie the most about the bartender was his eyebrows. Dark eyebrows, full and curvy as if every single hair had been carefully adjusted. It was like looking at one of those guys in movies that the girls always die for, except Christine couldn't care less.

"Orders, please?" The guy repeated. Robbie snapped out of his dream state immediately. "Sorry?"

Christine had already ordered a glass of cider, as the bar only sold light percentage alcohol.

"Water with ice, please. I'm trying to stay sober tonight." Robbie grinned, and Christine booed at him. "Hey, someone has to take care of you when you're drunk tonight, alright?" She shrugged at him.

"Look," The bartender said and looked to his left and right, "We don't sell water here. Think about it, charging for water?! Ridiculous, isn't it? But I can get a glass for you anyway, if my colleagues aren't looking. I'll be back."

Robbie studied the bartender's figure as he walked back into the kitchen with a glass. Christine chuckled at Robbie. "Wow Robbie, getting the bartenders to commit crimes against work guidelines this early?" She teased.

"How was I supposed to know they don't sell water?" Robbie breathed in disbelief. "So much fuss for one single glass of water... This would never happen at home."

Minutes went by as the funky music played. Robbie grew increasingly nervous. What if he had got the bartender in trouble? Christine had turned her back on him, watching the other people in the room dancing closely. She had her legs turned to Robbie's left side, her red high heels resting on the footrest on Robbie's bar chair, as a way of letting people know she was with him. She didn't look very happy, Robbie noted. She looked as if she was waiting for Robbie to dance with her like the other couples did.

She was no longer holding her glass, as she placed it by Robbie's elbow. Robbie didn't notice, and an accidental tic of his left arm made the glass fly from the counter and down into Christine's lap. Christine reacted quickly and the glass didn't break. Christine, however, was not impressed. She frowned visibly at Robbie. "Seriously?! Couldn't you look where my glass was before moving your elbow?"

Robbie sighed. "I'm so sorry, love. I didn't realise that your glass was there."

"Maybe because you were busy looking at that bloody bartender!" She swore. Robbie sent his fiancée an apologising glance as he sat there, defeated.

"I'm leaving to wash out the alcohol. I'll return, and when I do, we're leaving this place."

Robbie hid his face in his hands and rubbed his temples in frustration as she stomped off.

Finally, the bartender returned. He was wary, watching his every step as he placed the glass on the counter for Robbie and added five ice cubes. Robbie noticed that the ice cubes had unusual shapes.

"They're not... rectangular ones?" Robbie asked. The bartender shook his head. "No, it's a special thing we do at this place."

Robbie smiled faintly as he took a sip of the water. He relished at the cold taste which numbed the insides of his mouth in a pleasant way.

"Do you have time to talk?" Robbie asked the bartender as he almost left to tend to another customer. The bartender stopped and bit his lip as he looked at Robbie. "Why, did your girlfriend leave?"

Robbie laughed awkwardly at the bartender. "We're engaged. But yeah, she's kind of grumpy tonight. You never know with ladies, do you?" He smiled cheekily.

The bartender shrugged and pulled a stool from behind the bar to the counter to better talk with Robbie. He sat down facing Robbie, placing his hands in front of him in a comfortable position. "I wouldn't know. Never been with one. Don't want to."

Robbie's mouth gaped open in surprise. "Are you... Oh, I get it. Hmmm, I guess guys are just as good as girls in my opinion. But as you haven't been with girls, I haven't been with boys. So maybe I shouldn't..." Robbie trailed off as his brain struggled to make up the words.

The bartender chuckled lightly. "It's alright."

Robbie felt embarrassed, so he chuckled down the water quickly until an ice cube hit his teeth and caused him to feel a cold streak of pain. "Owww..." Robbie complained as he put down the glass.

"My name is Robbie. What's your name?" Robbie asked. Despite not having any alcohol all night, he still felt intoxicated as the rhythms from the disco flowed on behind them.

"I'm Gary." The bartender smirked. Robbie watched as Gary did a little indescribable trick with his eyebrows. Stunned, he inhaled deeply.

"Gary, you sound- Are you British, too?" Robbie asked Gary. It felt weird to use Gary's name for the first time. The authority that Gary used to have for Robbie as Robbie's bartender faded away as the conversation got more personal.

"I'm from Frodsham." Gary smiled. "I'm here for a summer job. I'm saving up for a more expensive keyboard back home. I enjoy playing piano."

"I'm from Stoke-On-Trent, if you know where that is." Robbie chuckled. "I like singing and songwriting."

"Ohhh, no way!" Gary looked at Robbie with a stunned glance. A small source of natural light made it into the room and revealed that Gary's eyes were in fact green. "I reckon I know where that is... Singing, what kind of songs?"

Robbie's eyes lit up with passion. It has been long since anyone asked him about his hobbies for the first time. "Pop... Rock... Stuff like that." He licked his lips.

Gary nodded in approval. "I write songs too, but just pop."

"Love songs?" Robbie giggled at Gary.

"That's right. The cheesier, the better." 

The two men broke down in heartfelt laughter. Robbie felt his suit become hot to wear as they continued to talk about other basalities.

He oddly enjoyed the feeling of Gary's eyes on him. He felt like they were interchangeable in the neon light. One second, they were icy blue, then hot pink, then orange yellow in the lights.

Neither of them felt the need to talk in the next moment. They just sat and watched each other without feeling the need to say a word.

In Robbie's mind, the music from the disco faded gradually the longer he looked at Gary and Gary looked back at Robbie.

The otherwordly atmosphere was disturbed by a pair of high heels against the dance floor walking in their direction. Robbie looked at the woman walking in their direction, and sure enough, that was Christine. Robbie couldn't make out if she was angry or sad.

"Robbie, we need to talk." Christine said. Robbie looked at his fiancée with a bewildered expression. "Huh?"

"Not in front of everyone, follow me please. We need to talk alone."

**In a stall at the toilets  
**

"Are you still mad at me for spilling that drink?" Robbie looked at Christine, trying to figure out where he went wrong or if he went wrong at all.

"No, it's not that." Christine said. Robbie could see that she was in emotional pain. He tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Robbie, it's really had for me to say this, but I'm in love with someone else." **  
**

Robbie gulped as the words which felt like sharp knives and burning bullets rained down upon him."In love with... So you're not in love with me anymore?"Robbie tried to piece it all together, but it was difficult.

Christine looked down. "No. I was, but not anymore."

Robbie rubbed the bridge of his nose in disbelief. "Is it someone I know?" **  
**

Christine shook her head as she held back her tears. "No, you don't know her. Her name is Zoe..." She started to cry.

"Really? A woman?" Robbie exclaimed. "We are engaged, Christine! Why do you love someone else?"

"I'm so sorry, don't be too hard on me now!" Christine cried. "I couldn't fake it anymore. You should know that it's extremely hard to keep up a facade like this."

"Well, that could be avoided pretty easily. Why wasn't I good enough for you?"

"Stop!" Christine bursted in desperation. "It just happened. I need to know: do you want an open relationship or to break up?"

Robbie stared at Christine, totally dumbfounded.

"I can give you a day if you think you need to think it o-"

Robbie interrupted her. "I'm sorry, no. I can't do an open relationship. And I can't be with you anymore. Goodbye, Christine, it's over."

Robbie promptly left the bathroom. He wasn't sad, but not happy either. He walked to the bar and assumed his original position as he heard Christine leave the party.

The song that was on the speakers before faded out, and another one started. Robbie zoned out from the world and into the music.

It was 80s and groovy with a female lead. It was bubbly, yet melancholic.

_"I know I should have done this, should have quit this long ago_

_Can't stand another heartbreak, but it's time to let it go_

_It'd be easier for me if I turn away to flee, oh_

_But there's something holding on_

_The way of being on gone_

_There's so many ways to escape, but I guess it's_

_Time to wake up, time to wake up_

_Far too many ways to escape, but I guess it's_

_Time to wake up, time to wake up"_

Gary poked Robbie on his shoulder to get his attention. "Are you alright, mate? Seems like someone walked out on ya."

Robbie smiled weakly. "I have nowhere to go home to."

Gary looked at Robbie with symphaty. "I'm sorry to hear that. My shift ends in ten minutes. Then we will see what we can do about that, shall we?"

"Thanks." Robbie nodded gratefully.

**10 years later at Manchester Pride (July 2015)**

Robbie and Gary had arrived to Pride a little past 12 pm.   
They had brought their child as well, little Agnes. She was in a black stroller, to which rainbow flags were fastened.   
Gary had provided bisexual pride badges for them to wear, and Robbie had braided their daughter's hair with bi pride ribbons.   
After spending some time looking at a historical pride exhibition, they decided to go for lunch in a public lunch area with their guard James by their side.   
They pulled started to unpack their lunch, which was a green smoothie in a travel cup and wholemeal bread with cheese and homemade salsa.   
James drank a coffee, while Robbie pulled out his phone.   
"Selfie?" Robbie nudged Gary.  
Gary took a sip of his smoothie. "Do I have anything stuck on between my teeth, love?"   
Robbie shook his head with a laugh. "No, babe, don't worry. You look fantastic."   
He pressed a loving kiss on his husband's lips.   
Gary leant in to Robbie and smiled widely to the phone camera as Robbie took the picture and posted it to Instagram with Gary's permission.   
On the other side of the table, James seemed to be a little extra alert as a tan woman with brown curls and dark eyes sat down next to Robbie with another woman that seemingly was her girlfriend.   
Robbie didn't pay attention to the woman as his attention was only on his and Gary's daughter, which he played with as Gary made her ready to be fed a light meal.   
James kept glancing at the woman as Robbie made Agnes chuckle by singing her a nursery rhyme.   
The woman next to Robbie chatted him up, which made James mentally prepare himself to take care of a possibly crazy fan.   
He waited for the woman to exhibit problematic behaviour, but it didn't happen. It simply didn't happen, which baffled James.

Instead, the woman calmly spoke to Robbie.   
"Hey, you. Do I know you?"  
Robbie turned towards the woman, visibly wary though mostly calm.   
"I don't know, do you?" Robbie laughed, then turned around briefly, mouthing to Gary that he had to take over Agnes, who still sat on Robbie's lap.   
"I think we used to be engaged."  
James flinched and Robbie began to sweat as he considered if this was another delusional fan about to go apeshit.   
"Is that so? What's your name?" Robbie asked, void of emotions from hearing this or similar lines too many times during his career.   
"Christine. We were on Torremolinos together, remember?"   
Robbie's face went blank as vague memories appeared somewhere deep inside his mind.   
"Yes, I remember." Robbie breathed.   
He was about to say something, but fell silent as Christine's friend - or was it girlfriend? - audibly complained.   
"Who are you talking to, babe?" The other woman said to her.   
Christine turned around to her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry, honey. Just speaking to an old friend." She said in a apologising voice.   
"Yeah right, that's Robbie Williams!" The woman scoffed and moved a little away.   
Gary noticed the raised voices and looked cautiously at James, who promptly got up from his seat.   
Robbie signaled to Gary and James that it was alright as he could handle the situation.   
"So..." Robbie squinted and looked at his ex-fiancée. "Are you gay now?"   
Christine shrugged. "Men don't make me feel anything anymore. Besides, I'm with her now."  
Christine looked very friendly at Robbie as she gestured towards her girlfriend, which made Gary mind his own business again and James sit down as before.   
Robbie laughed. "I'm with Gary, here."

He could feel that there was something between them, but it was in no way romantic as it was back then in Spain.   
Instead, it was a bubbly platonic energy, which felt quite great.   
"You and your girlfriend... Have you considered children?" Robbie asked as Agnes made it from Gary's lap to Robbie's again.   
Christine opened a can of Pepsi as she thought. "We don't know yet. We aren't even married. But I reckon we should start off with pets." She smiled.   
"I'm so happy for you." Robbie beamed in turn.   
Gary interrupted their conversation, intrigued. "Are you making friends, Robbie? Who's that?"   
Christine looked at Gary. "Hi, I'm Christine. Robbie and I know each other from way back when."

Gary greeted Christine. "Hello Christine, nice to meet you." Robbie watched them attentively. Christine appeared entirely calm with no signs of turning problematic.

"Are you here with your girlfriend?" Gary asked sweetly. 

Christine nodded. "Yes, that's Zoe. She wants me for herself though." She laughed and drunk the rest of her soda. Zoe turned around at Christine's mentioning her. "Hi guys." Zoe smiled. Robbie rubbed his eyes as he couldn't quite believe everyone was getting along so well. 

"Is that your daughter?" Zoe asked Robbie and Gary. Both men smiled proudly. "Yes, this is Agnes. She is three years old."

"Awwwww." Zoe exclaimed. "She's adorable."

As Christine put away the soda can, she proposed something to the guys. "Hey... Do ya have any plans later? I saw they're doing this pride fair. You can play games and win prizes. You could try and win something for Agnes."

Robbie and Gary looked at each other. "What do you reckon, babe?" Gary asked.

"I'm in." Robbie smiled.


End file.
